


【天陸】My angel 04 (r18)

by jane090



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane090/pseuds/jane090





	【天陸】My angel 04 (r18)

架空向  
大量OOC，請斟酌食用

這邊說明一下天使的設定是沒有姓氏，所以就直接使用名字來相互稱呼了

以下正文↓

我爱你，爱你爱到无法自拔。  
胆小的我只能用这种方式爱你。

魔界的天气应该是寒冷的，但这当下，陆觉得这里空气温度很高。  
「哈…哈！天、天哥，这感觉….好奇怪……」翅膀连接着腰部，从腰际传来阵阵酥麻感，让陆舒服到口水来不及吞咽。  
看着陆露出淫糜的表情，让天愉悦了起来。  
很好，至少陆的表现是不讨厌他这么做。  
「陆，舒服吗？」天低头再陆耳边呢喃，是恶魔的低语，话中带着催眠，陆在不知不觉中了天的迷幻术。  
「嗯…舒服，陆，第一次、这么舒服。」在天有意催眠下，陆现在眼里只有天一人，且开始无意识的渴求对方。  
「乖，乖孩子有糖吃，想不想跟我做更舒服的事呢。」  
「想！陆只有天哥，想跟天哥在一起。」  
在催眠效果下，陆说出心中那块放在心里最身的秘密。  
原来这么拼命的找他，为的只是想在一起，但还不清楚陆这份感情是家人的喜欢还是恋人的喜欢就是了。  
「那陆爱我吗？」  
天的问题让陆失了神。  
他爱天吗？  
陆不清楚，他单纯只想把天找回来，跟他永远的在一起，难道这样算是爱吗？  
得不到陆的回答，天也作罢，没关系，他现在已经把人栓在身边，爱情是可以慢慢培养。  
他褪去自己和陆身上的衣袍，手轻轻掠过他打伤的右腹，「疼吗？」看着泛青的地方天眼里多了心疼。  
「不、不疼，但是天哥为什么要脱我的衣服？难道是因为要做舒服的事吗？」尽管伤口还是有些闷痛，但陆摇摇头表示受伤的地方不疼了，因为他看到天眼神里的伤心。  
「是喔，陆不用紧张放轻松。」天奖励性的亲亲陆的额头、眼角、鼻头，最后是嘴唇。  
「唔嗯……」原本只是浅啄着嘴唇，在天有意引导下，陆张开嘴像是欢迎天的舌头和他交缠。  
两人都是第一次，不过身为恶魔，天在堕入魔界后因为魔界性开放的风气导致他也看过不少交欢现场，也算是无师自通。  
天的舌滑过陆的齿贝，然又勾起对方的舌不放开，唇舌激烈的交缠让陆来不及咽下口中的津液。  
接吻归接吻，天的手也一刻不得闲着，他一手不断抚摸着陆的翅膀，另一手往下探，握住了对方的性器上下撸动。  
缠绵的一吻结束，天看着因为这一下的刺激而带出情欲的陆，舒服的快感对方的泪腺使眼眶周围微红。  
天用舌头舔去陆嘴角的津液，嗯，是甜的，现在的陆真诱人。  
「哈....哈….天哥……陆变的好奇怪，陆，是不是生病了？」被天手下撸动的性器逐渐变的硬挺，下腹刺激麻痒感是陆从未有过的感受，他虽然不明白天为什么要对他做这些事，眼下这些刺激让脑袋像酱糊一般，无法思考天所做的这些行为。  
一阵白光从脑袋闪过，从天手中射出浊浊白液，陆微微喘着气，失神的看着天将手中的精液一一舔去。  
「天、天哥……这是什么？」未曾经历过性事，甚至连自慰都没有过的陆当然不懂天这些莫名其妙的动作。  
「这是陆的爱液喔～陆也想吃吃看吗？」把掌心的精液全数含进嘴里，稳上陆的唇将液体送对方口中。  
被迫吞下精液的陆，没有做好防备结果呛到，他推开天起身猛咳，「唔咳！咳咳咳！天哥这咳、好腥、咳咳！」  
看着陆咳得这么不舒服，天内心有那么点小内疚，他划开空间从中拿出一杯温水和一罐润滑液。  
温柔缓慢的将温水渡入陆口中，等到陆缓口气后便继续尚未做完的性事。  
把陆压回床上，天双腿岔开分别跪在陆骨盆位置两侧，打开润滑液的瓶子，挤出大量个液体到陆的腹部上。  
「嗯哼！好冰！」陆皱眉，温热的身体接触到冰凉的液体使他抖了下身体。  
「陆，没事的，等下就会热起来了。」天给了陆安慰性的吻，手在对方身体四处游走，陆的身体好像因为对方在他身上四处点火而又变得火热起来。  
看着抹在身上的润滑液的效果似乎是奏效了，还是他的抚摸而让对方放松许多，天把对方翻过身，将手探向还未开发过的后穴。  
为了让陆往后不会因为这次的性爱而抗拒，天对陆的第一次无比慎重，深怕弄伤对方。  
天将润滑液大量几在手中后先在陆的后穴轻轻按压，软化后先试探性的插入一根手指。  
后穴突然有异物进入，陆吓的缩紧后穴，「嗯哼！天、天哥，这、这些事，不是对、对喜欢的人才会做的吗？」会知道这件事是在天堂的小伙伴大和哥告诉他的，这种像是天正在对他做的就是人类交配的行为。  
为什么天哥要这么做？而且他是男生，又是家人，怎么会做这些事？  
「不是喜欢，是爱喔，我很爱很爱陆，早在很久以前就爱着陆喔。」天摸摸陆的翅膀，果然对方又软了腰，后穴也松了许多，他也紧接二连三的将手指插入扩张。  
「陆放松，这样才会感受到我对你的爱喔。」一手持续抚摸翅膀，另一手缓慢的抽插扩张后穴，再来是天话中带着催眠，原本紧张的陆渐渐的任由天摆布。  
「陆是乖孩子，乖孩子有奖励喔～」拿出一颗不知道是什么的药丸塞入陆的嘴里，在天的催眠下，陆将药丸吞下。  
咕噜。听到吞咽下的声音天满意的露出好看的笑容。  
看似扩张的差不多了，天将手指全数抽出换上自己已经忍耐许久变得带着青筋胀大的性器，一举没入红发天使柔软的后穴。  
「唔呃！！！好痛！！！」陆跪趴在床上，双手窜紧黑红色的床单，原本柔软的后穴瞬间紧缩起来。  
「嘶──陆，放松，没事、没事。」一手抹摸着翅膀，另一手撸动红发天使的性器，试图以快感取代疼痛。  
天低头吻上陆背后的尾椎，尾椎上纹上恶魔所有物的记号，只要陆在这里就能不受其他魔物骚扰，是一种对外宣示主人是谁的作用。  
从腰际和下腹传来阵阵快感，后穴撕裂的疼痛逐渐被取代，「嗯啊！天、天哥……」松开窜紧的床单，陆不自觉地扭动屁股，「天、天哥，你、你快、快动动看。」  
得到陆的请求天开始缓慢的抽插，九浅一深，再每一次深入都会刚好辗压到通道某一凸点。  
不久前吞下的药也刚好起了作用，天缓慢抽插一部份是怕陆受伤，另一个原因是故意吊他胃口，等着陆来求，「嗯啊！哈…哈…再快一点，求天哥陆给更多。」  
终于等到对方适应进而恳求更多，天再也按难不住开始大力且快速抽插。  
重重的拍打声充斥着整个房间，陆的淫叫声也越来越放荡，幸好天的房间是独立而且他还有射下强力的隔音房偷窥结界，不然现在这么淫荡美丽的天使早就被其他恶魔所觊觎。  
「嗯啊啊啊！天哥再多一点，再用力一点，陆还不够。」  
「好棒、天哥好厉害，陆只想要天哥，陆只有天哥。」  
天将陆翻回正面，看着陆表情淫荡，眼底的反射除了自己别无他人，听着陆嘴里没有经过思考后胡乱说出的话语，于是天决定再问一次在做之前的问题。  
这一次，他决定用契约的方式把对方绑在自己的身边。  
最后冲刺抽插，性器重重顶进去，将积蓄许久的精液射进陆的体内，天压着陆，听着陆的喘息声，他问：「陆，你爱我吗？」  
脑袋已经无法做出思考，陆顺着天的意思回答：「……爱。」  
此时，言语的契约成立。  
露出狡诘的笑，天将头埋在陆的脖颈，亲吻吸吮。

「这样你永远都逃不出我身边了。」  
啄吻对方被亲的红肿的唇，爱还再持续着。  
\--------------------------------  
我……我写完了(倒)  
第一次开车，最后只开出这台破车，就放过我吧orz


End file.
